<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中译Translation】《刀尖之舞》 by HanniBeliever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855650">【中译Translation】《刀尖之舞》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever'>HanniBeliever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, 杀手薇！, 谋杀夫夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>威尔带着维杰的心脏回到了汉尼拔身边。</p><p>是:“梅森雇佣威尔·格雷厄姆，一个职业杀手，去谋杀汉尼拔医生。威尔却和那个连环杀手约会。”的续集</p><p>华丽丽的Hannigram视频来营造氛围：vordeel's Glitter &amp; Gold，https://youtu.be/RspfMI-rZpw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中译Translation】《刀尖之舞》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655957">Dance of Knives</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq">SLq</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔一边重新装弹，一边想，这本来可以做得更好的。</p><p>  一颗子弹嗖地一声从他左肩飞过。这个角度暴露了对方的方向，威尔从花岗岩台面后面逃了出来，用了足够长的时间使子弹穿过那个男子的左眼，然后砰的一声躲到一个巨大的冰箱后面。紧接着是一阵枪林弹雨，没有一颗子弹能穿过冰箱射入威尔的身体。感谢上帝，富人在挑选电器时总是那么虚荣。</p><p>  “还剩三个，”威尔兴高采烈地喊道。</p><p>  一名男子用愤怒的俄语咒骂。威尔伸出一只手臂抱住冰箱，另一只手朝他的喉咙开了一枪。</p><p>  “两个,”他更正道。</p><p>  当他开始动手时，本来有七个人。</p><p>  威尔选对了他的杀戮之夜。由于那天下午进行了一次特别剧烈的理疗，维杰很早就回家了。他雇来的帮手8点就被解散了，保安人员9点半回到指定的工作岗位上。威尔从三个穿黑衣服的人身上溜了进去，又用一把刀捅进了第四个倒霉蛋的身体里，谁让他正好驻守在威尔活动的地方呢。威尔确信自己已经突破了一楼的最后一道安全关卡，推开了厨房的门，按照预先选定的路线来到二楼和维杰的卧室。</p><p>  一群犯罪集团成员是个相当令人讨厌的意外。</p><p>  威尔开枪打死了一个男人，又从附近的一个柜台用菜刀把另一名男子的内脏掏了出来，然后蹲下躲避。维杰一定把他们关在他妈的地下室里，所以威尔没有注意到。</p><p>  或者是有人向他通风报信，而这些暴徒是新加入的。</p><p>  威尔放下枪，蹲下身子。从避难处里荡了出来，直冲一个男人的腹部。这个人比他块头大，有一把随时都可能把威尔的脑袋炸开花的枪。</p><p>  威尔咆哮着，将匕首深深地刺入他的肚子。暴徒被突如其来的疼痛呛住了，放下了武器，一双大手抓住威尔的头发，挣扎着想把他拉开。最后直到威尔的整只手都伸进了他的胃里，他才停止转动刀片。那个男人紧紧抓住威尔的肩膀死去了。</p><p>  威尔慢慢地站直身体。他把手从那人的内脏里抽出来，动作伴随着一种肉感十足的声音。他的皮肤被染成了深紫红色，手腕以上都是血。</p><p>  威尔抬起眼睛。</p><p>  最后一名持枪歹徒从血淋淋的岛式柜台对面回望过来，神情狂乱，惊恐万状。他双手握着一把格洛克手枪，枪口随着他颤抖的动作左右摇摆。</p><p>  威尔微笑。</p><p>  那人大叫一声，扣动了扳机。子弹打偏了，同时威尔跃过柜台，撞在了那堵肌肉墙上，一把刀子经过长着胡子的下巴刺进了那个男人的大脑。</p><p>  那人抽搐了一下，彻底沉默了。格洛克手枪撞在地板上发出咔哒的响声。</p><p>  威尔深吸了一口气。这个房间在他眼前旋转，像杯中之酒。</p><p>  他一把抽出刀。鲜红从威尔和尸体之间喷涌而下，染脏了地板。</p><p>  威尔走出厨房，迈着缓慢而镇定的脚步走上二楼。</p><p>  维杰卧室的门开着。梅森自己也在尽最大的努力试图把自己的身体拖向走廊尽头的电梯。他的轮椅躺在门廊和维杰趴着的身体之间，翻倒着，毫无用处。</p><p>  威尔大步向前，蹲在维杰旁边，就在他裸露的喉咙正上方。</p><p>  “你上哪儿去，维杰先生?”</p><p>  一声沸腾般的尖叫从维杰那张毁容的脸上涌了出来。威尔点点头，好像已经得到了回答。</p><p>  上主菜了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>  下午6点多，汉尼拔·莱克特打开他家的前门，眼睛盯着左手拿着的那一沓信件，大步走进门内。</p><p>  他停顿了一下。</p><p>  汉尼拔歪着头，鼻翼微张。他的脸上慢慢地露出了笑容，破坏了他仿佛天生就波澜不惊的温和表情。</p><p>  汉尼拔跨过门槛，关上门。当天从庄园大门前的邮筒里收集的邮件，全都被放在一张高脚玻璃桌上的老位置。汉尼拔的外套也同样被人照料，整齐地挂在一个木架子上的弯钩上。</p><p>  太阳依旧朦胧地照耀着天空，但屋里却是一片漆黑，静得像埋于地下的棺椁。汉尼拔没有打开任何一盏灯，他走过客厅，穿过长长的走廊，最后来到厨房的入口。那股气味强烈地、浓烈地、有力地、无比想念地袭击着他。汉尼拔深深吸了一口气。</p><p>  光线涌进了屋内，厨房被渗透成了红色。</p><p>  “哦,威尔。”</p><p>  威尔·格雷厄姆在汉尼拔的柜台对面笑着，他站在汉尼拔一个月前心脏被枪指着的同一个地方。</p><p>  梅森·维杰的躯干就坐在他面前，头被砍下，四肢尽断，整个人浸在自己的血液里。</p><p>  汉尼拔小心翼翼地向前走着，注意避免踩到脏兮兮的地板。“我的厨房不是屠杀的地方，威尔，”汉尼拔告诫道，然后又重新思考了一下。“不经常是。”</p><p>  威尔满不在乎地挥了挥手。汉尼拔用眼睛追踪他的动作。威尔的手臂裸露在外，从指尖到肘部都布满了明亮的红色。十分吸引人。</p><p>  “哦，你很快就不会介意了，”威尔说。</p><p>  汉尼拔停下了他那持续接近威尔的步伐。“为什么?”</p><p>  “因为我要扯断你的喉咙，你这个婊子养的居然敢出卖我!”</p><p>  汉尼拔趁机勉强向右扭转身体。他的左颧骨上闪过一股寒意，但很快就被滚烫的血液冲走了。那只匕首差点就打中了目标。</p><p>  汉尼拔伸出双臂，肘部弯曲。威尔的拳头撞在了汉尼拔用骨头和血肉铸成的盾牌上，力道大得差点把汉尼拔的身体压在血淋淋的地板上。又一个猛击袭来，接着又是一下，汉尼拔闪开，绕着圈子，与威尔的狂怒周旋。</p><p>  “这是出于好奇而生的罪孽，”汉尼拔的喉间呼出颤音，因为许多因素激动得上气不接下气——肾上腺素、气味、威尔野性的美，“我对你的成功有信心，亲爱的威尔。”</p><p>  “混蛋，”威尔低声嘶叫道，狠狠地一拳打在他身上，又把他逼得更紧了，“你的信仰差点就让我的肚子被子弹打穿了!”</p><p>  “他们没有伤到你，”汉尼拔肯定地说，随即往后退了几步。背几乎快要碰到墙壁；他的时间不多了。“他们不可能伤到你。”他声音里的赞叹之情丝毫不受影响。</p><p>  威尔发出一声压抑的喊叫，把汉尼拔狠狠地摔到木头和地面的灰泥上。汉尼拔向后伸手来支撑自己，完全是出于本能的——一时的疏忽。</p><p>  这瞬间足以让威尔向前猛冲，用牙齿咬住汉尼拔的喉咙。</p><p>  时间静止了。</p><p>  ”威尔,“汉尼拔用嘶哑的声音说。而威尔咬得更紧了，并且摇了摇头。汉尼拔脖子上绽放的淤青像一条由暴力编织的项链。</p><p>  汉尼拔咽了口唾沫，沉默了。</p><p>  他们就保持着这样的姿势。威尔是一个紧张的、支配性的存在——怒火中烧，皮肤被睾酮和汗水浸染的气味使人陶醉。汉尼拔把他的气味吸了进去，仍然温顺服从，满足地被他叼在嘴里。</p><p>  当牙齿离开他的颈肉，汉尼拔必须咬住自己的舌头，保证自己不会乞求威尔的牙齿继续咬回来。</p><p>  蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他。威尔紧锁的眉头渐渐放松，直到完全不再皱眉。</p><p>  男人叹了口气，退了一步。“神经病，”他嘟囔着，但却是出于喜爱。</p><p>  “这只是与我的本性有关，”汉尼拔说。他的声音听起来比平常的时候要沙哑。威尔抬起目光，他对短暂胜过汉尼拔的喜悦几乎是显而易见的。</p><p>  汉尼拔深深吸了一口气。明显得让人不发现都不行。</p><p>  “如果你再耍我，莱克特，人们会发现你的脾脏被吊在你的屋顶上，”威尔警告说。</p><p>  莱克特歪着头笑了。“知道了。”</p><p>  威尔扬起眉毛。“那不是闹着玩的，我很认真。”</p><p>  “我明白,威尔。”</p><p>  “嗯,好。那么现在，“威尔把他的注意力转移到维杰所剩的残躯上。“我一小时前把他解决了，所以肉是新鲜的。不过你得教我怎么把心脏取出来。如果你想让它完好无损的话。”</p><p>  汉尼拔感觉到房间里的空气环绕着他，紧紧地挤压着他，让他仿佛浑身浴血。</p><p>  “是的。我想让它完好无损，”他终于说道。</p><p>  “那么，”威尔点了点头。他的下巴上有血。汉尼拔想把它舔掉。”说话。告诉我该怎么做。”</p><p>  汉尼拔沉重地吞咽了一下，按照威尔的吩咐开始指导他。</p><p>  威尔很好地执行了指令。他的专注度是很极端的，汉尼拔发现自己几乎嫉妒起了被注意的目标。维杰的胸膛被打开了，胸腔很快就露出来了。威尔灵巧的手一刻不停，按照汉尼拔所说的每一步精准实行。期待每一句指示，预测接下来的每一句话。</p><p>  汉尼拔急促地呼吸。</p><p>  “你就是我，”他低声说。“你感受到了我。”</p><p>  威尔了露出凌厉而促狭的笑容，完全不是他风格的笑容。“是的。”他没有抬起头来，仔细地切割着维杰心脏周围的肌肉。</p><p>  “我要你，”汉尼拔说。这话既真实又黑暗，既无理智又不管不顾。“今晚。”</p><p>  “行,”威尔说。</p><p>  汉尼拔低吼着抓住威尔的喉咙，手指滑到他的喉结上。“永远”。</p><p>  蓝眼睛转向汉尼拔，清澈而平静。</p><p>  “可以。”</p><p>  能让汉尼拔的露齿而笑的一定是一件可怕而邪恶的事情。</p><p>  威尔摘取完心脏。由汉尼拔把它清洗干净，用透明塑料包装起来，然后放进冰箱。“今晚准备晚餐太迟了，”他抱歉地对威尔说。</p><p>  威尔耸了耸肩。“没关系。我能用一下你的淋浴间吗?”</p><p>  汉尼拔点头。“请。一楼有一间客用浴室。你可以穿我的衣服。”</p><p>  “或者我不穿，”威尔笑着说。</p><p>  汉尼拔喘不过气来。“或者你不穿。”</p><p>  汉尼拔走上二楼属于他的卧室，很快地洗了个澡，洗掉了属于维杰少许的薄血，洗掉了白日的脏污和汗水，穿上了比平时更舒适的衣服。一件薄毛衣，柔软的深灰色裤子。他考虑过捎上威尔的衣服，但最终还是决定不带。</p><p>  他们之间没有必要装得彬彬有礼。</p><p>  汉尼拔听到脚步声，然后是轻轻的敲门声。</p><p>  “请进，”汉尼拔喊道。“我想我们可以在楼下吃饭。那里有——”汉尼拔从床上抬起头。</p><p>  威尔走得更近。他腰上缠着一条柔软的蓝色毛巾。浑身上下延伸布满着结实的和伤痕累累的肌肉。汉尼拔的眼睛盯着威尔突起的乳头，他吞了口唾沫。</p><p>  “我没那么饿，”威尔会意地咧嘴一笑，对他说。“那是什么?”</p><p>  汉尼拔看着床铺，反应有点迟钝。一个由实木制成的大黑盒子放在床尾。“那是给你的礼物。”</p><p>  威尔的笑意减退，“你没必要这么做。”</p><p>  “我答应过的，不是吗?”汉尼拔举起了盒子。用双手和一个躬身把它献给了威尔。“给你的。红宝石王冠。”</p><p>  威尔尬笑着拿起盒子，打开了盖子。“我发誓，如果这里面真的有珠宝——”威尔的话被打断了，他深吸一口气，脸上慢慢露出惊讶的神色。</p><p>  汉尼拔微笑。</p><p>  “汉尼拔，噢，我的天哪，”威尔一手抓住盒子，另一只手充满爱意地抚摸着盒子里的礼物。最后，他把盒子放在床上，取出里面的东西:一把精致的手枪，用光滑的黑色钢铁雕铸成。它被铸造得很结实，也很雅致，而且仿佛为威尔的掌心量身定制。威尔抬头看了看汉尼拔，又扭头说:“我——我不能接受——”</p><p>  “拒绝礼物是非常无礼的，格雷厄姆先生，”汉尼拔责备道。</p><p>  威尔又给了他一个真诚的微笑。“那么，我想我不会拒绝的。”他把枪拿近，一只手在枪管上摩挲着。</p><p>  汉尼拔除了想要了这样拿着枪的威尔之外别无所求。他想伸手去抓蓝色的毛巾，把它从男人纤细的臀部上扯下来。他的手指因渴望而紧握，无法控制。</p><p>  汉尼拔僵住了。</p><p>  不，他没有紧握。</p><p>  他的手指在颤抖。</p><p>  “你做了什么?”汉尼拔问道，声音迟缓而不均匀。</p><p>  威尔很有风度地略显尴尬地看了一会儿，但随后他的表情就变成了平静的漠视。“毒药。温和型的，下了小剂量。瘫痪的时间不会超过几个小时。”</p><p>  “那柄匕首，”汉尼拔低声说道。房间开始倾斜;他突然躺倒在床上，威尔的身影在他上方若隐若现，像个天使，有着柔软的卷发和血淋淋的翅膀。</p><p>  “你知道的，我打算把你的肠子掏出来。我一上楼，留下你躺在床上，床垫将会浸满你的血，你的身体像雪一样苍白。”威尔悄声说，而汉尼拔被这美丽的死亡图画而喘息。“但后来你把这个给了我，”威尔一边对着手里的枪咕咕哝哝地说，一边对汉尼拔——一个不可救药的恶魔——笑着说。他弯下腰，慢慢地吻了一下汉尼拔毫无知觉的唇。“这是我的感谢。我们扯平了。”</p><p>  威尔走离了床。汉尼拔发出一声轻微的哀嚎;他不想让他离开，不能让他走。不是在这样过后。威尔轻轻地嘘了一声，摇了摇头。</p><p>  “ 晚点再说，我的爱。我明天会过来吃晚饭。到那时你就会恢复到最佳状态。我们可以再打一架。”威尔笑了，他的脸充满了汉尼拔模糊的视野，直到它融化在他的眼皮阖上后的世界里。</p><p>  我们会将彼此撕碎，汉尼拔听到了这句话，就在黑暗将他吞没之前。他不知道这句话是威尔说的，还是汉尼拔自身思绪的回声。</p><p>  这两种情况都足够真实。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者的话：我一直写到凌晨，因为我不会写Hannigram 额啊 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>